Various articles such as medical instruments and supplies which are used in hospitals are subjected to sterilization treatments such as, for example, steam sterilization, ethylene oxide gas sterilization, radiation sterilization, chemical sterilization and dry-heating sterilization prior to such use. The sterilization of such articles and maintenance of such articles in a sterilized condition is important to prevent hospital-acquired infections, also known as noscomial infections, in hospital patients. During a hospital stay, patients may be exposed to the illnesses of other patients, including viruses, bacteria, and fungi that can cause serious, and sometimes deadly, diseases. While exposing a healthy person to these illnesses may cause serious concerns, the problem is compounded by the ill health of the patients who are exposed to these additional diseases. Thus, the sterilization and maintenance of such articles in a sterile condition until use is highly important.
In many instances, non-sterile articles such as instruments and supplies are packaged prior to sterilization in what is conventionally called a "peel pack." The pack and its contents are then subjected to sterilizing conditions. One of the major functions of the peel pack is to maintain the sterilized articles in a sterile condition until such time as the articles are utilized.
Typically, there are three elements to a peel pack. The pack includes a first sheet or layer of a material which is impervious to pathogens. Exemplary materials of this sort are polyolefinic films or plastics. In some instances, the films or plastic materials are molded to provide a chamber for retention of the articles. Another element of a peel pack is an adhesive which is usually applied around the outer periphery of the pathogen impervious layer. Peel pouches also include a second sheet of a material (typically paper) which allows entry of sterilizing gases into the chamber of the peel pouch during a sterilization procedure but prohibits entry of pathogens into the chamber thereafter. This second sheet of paper or other suitable material is joined to the pathogen impervious sheet or layer by the adhesive to form the peel pouch. It should be noted that, in some instances, the second sheet can be heat sealed directly onto the pathogen impervious sheet or layer. These situations typically arise where the pathogen impervious sheet or layer has been specially formulated to heat seal with a paper sheet. In such instances, the necessity of an adhesive is eliminated.
An article to be sterilized is placed between the two layers or sheets or, if present, within the chamber of the pouch and the periphery of the pouch is completely sealed. The peel pouch and the article contained therein are then sterilized by any one of a variety of methods. During sterilization, the sterilant enters the peel pouch through the second sheet and sterilizes the article contained therein. After sterilization, the first and second sheets do not permit reintroduction of bacteria and other contaminants into the chamber of the pouch.
Conventionally, peel pouches are opened by peeling the paper sheet away from the pathogen impervious sheet or layer to allow access to the articles contained therebetween.
Articles which are sterilized in peel pouches can be contaminated by bacteria upon extraction of the article from the pouch. One way this contamination occurs is during opening of the peel pouch. The movement of the pouch during opening may cause some of the bacteria or other contaminants on the exterior surfaces of the pouch to become airborne and come to rest on the sterilized surfaces of the article which was just removed from the peel pouch. As some peel pouches do not always open easily and cleanly, this becomes a more significant concern. The spreading of the contaminants from the exterior surfaces of the peel pouch to sterilized articles and the like increases the opportunities for noscomial infections.